Ask the naruto characters crack fic
by ayu-is-adicted
Summary: the title is self explanitory but I will for warn you this may contain spoilers and bad langauge. If you don't like crack fics don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Ayu: sniff sniff what is that smell?

Kat: sniff I think it's my hoodie

Ayu: oh……………………… welcome to my new Naruto crack fic.

Kat: Crack Where!?!?!? runs off

Ayu: o------k Kat you really need help. So let me explain how this works you ask the Naruto characters questions they answer.

Kat:done looking for crack Hey I don't watch the show why am I in your fan fiction?

Ayu: that's exactly why you need to know these things.

Kat: Fine………….. can I go now?

Ayu: NO! ok so let me introduce the characters lets start with Sasuke the Emo brat.

Sasuke: I'm not emo sits in the corner and starts crying

Ayu: whatever … ok next is Naruto

Naruto: Ramen?

Ayu: no, no ramen

Naruto: no ramen? RAMEN!!!!

Ayu: NO RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: eep

Kat: you look like pet glomps

Naruto: ra-ramen?

Ayu: o….k Hinata

Hinata: …

Ayu: wana say something?

Hinata: looks down and shakes her head.

Ayu: Kiba

Jasmen: comes out of no where PUPPY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! pokes

Ayu: how did you get out the closet?

Jasmen: When you locked me in that closet you forgot one very important thing mate I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Kat: No your not! If you were I would know.

Jasmen: How?

Kat: Because I know these things. goes into rabid fan girl convolutions

Kiba:… hi?

Ayu: you can sit down now

Kiba: sits

Ayu: Shino

Shino:…buzz

Ayu: 0.o ok you go sit out side.

Shino: leaves

Ayu: Shikamaru

Shika: you're so troublesome

Kat: well you're a bitch face.

Shika: whatever

Kat: I'm about to pull some serious ninja shit on your ass.

Shika: I would love to see you try

Kat: you know what you can just blow it out your

Ayu: Kat Shikamaru shut up and sits down!

Kat/Shika: fine

Ayu: ok…………..

Everyone: looks like Ayu

Ayu: hmm oh right lets see Kakashi

Kakashi: reading his little pervert book hee hee

Ayu: you disgust me

Kat: what is he reading

Ayu: his perverted book

Kat: oh ew

Ayu: Gai and Lee

Gai/Lee: good guy pose

Ayu: ewwwwwwwwwwwww

Kat: 0.0 buldge

Ayu: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww please please sit down

Gai:puts arm around Ayu you, you are the definition of youth

Ayu: bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch bad touch BAD TOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kakashi: Gai leave the pore girl alone.

Ayu:sniffle thank you Garaa come on out

Garaa: I will keel joo dead.

Ayu: Elise

Elise: holds up strait jacket be nice or else

Garaa: sits down

Ayu: Kanky

Kanky: …

Ayu: say it

Kanky: no

Ayu: Say it now or you will lose your breeding rights

Kanky: I like chicken I like liver meow mix meow mix please deliver.

Ayu: Yay now since I'm such a lazy ass all the rest of the characters

Other characters: Hey

Ayu: sorry but some of you havn't even showed up yet and so why should I bother to introduce you if no one knows who you are?

Kat/Ayu/Jasmen: bye don't forget to ask a question!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay someone finally commented, ok so I haven't updated because you haven't messaged don't be afraid to message I will not eat your soul im usually nice unless your name is Alex Morison then you need to get nates head out of your but and not the acorn shaped one either.

Ayu: Yay first question from yamithecardmaster they said

I have questions for naruto sakura and Hinata

First Naruto why can't you realize that sakara likes Sasuke and that

Hinata likes you, and eat something besides ramen for god's sake

Next sakara, I have a simple question for you why are you such a bitch

To Naruto and always like stuff Naruto whenever he says something and

When sasgay says something your like OMFG Sasuke-kun you are so right

Marry me and shit like that, oh and could you go kill yourself no one

Likes you

Next Hinata, you are my favorite character but why are you so shy just

Go up to Naruto and say you like him, that or get him drunk off his ass

And say take me baby

Naruto: what. No ramen? No sakura!?! HINATA?????!!!!????? To much information BOOM

Ayu: oh great as if my room wasn't dirty enough.

Sakura: I'm not a bitch

Ayu: yes you are

Sakura: at least my hair is a decent color!

Ayu: blue is WAY better than pink!

Sakura: well… at least it's my real hair color

Kat: no it's not I used the same brand on my hair and look you can see her roots

Ayu: ha ha I win

Jasmen: ok peoples we need to move on

All three: ok

Ayu: ok Hinata go ahead

Hinata: um… well thank you ….the reason I'm so shy is every time I try to talk someone always

Neji: THE HEAD FAMILY IS EVIL!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cough weez AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ayu: don't make me pull some ninja sh!t .

Ok peoples not the best but I just got done watching a scary movie and it's about midnight so I'm really tired and a little freaked I keep thinking zombies are going to eat me. Well any way don't hesitate to ask a question or leave a comment for the Naruto characters. Peace out!


	3. wood screws

Ok so someone finally commented YAY!!! Keep in mind I'm a relatively nice person and if you want to ask a question just go ahead and ask I will put it in a fanfic!

Ayu: ok –yamithecardmaster forgot one question!

Shino what do you look like behind your glasses?! –yamithecardmaster

Shino: …….

Ayu: Well?

Shino: like a normal human.

Ayu::snatches glasses::

All: omglolwtfbbq

Ayu::shudder:: ok we never speak of this again.

Kat: speak of what.

Jasmen: exactly.

Kat: wait what Really speak of what

Jasmen: …

Kat::goes into seizure::

Ayu: umm if anyone asks she had epilepsy !!Note: I'm not making fun of people with epilepsy I actually have a form of it so don't freak out on me for not being politically correct!!

Jasmen: hey wait I have a question!!!

Ayu: yes?

Jasmen: what would happen if Naruto stole puppy-Chan's -Kiba's- puppy???

Naruto::snatch::

Kiba: you have till the count of three

Naruto:: runs off in random direction::

Ayu/Jasmen: I wish I had a video camera!

Kat: Hey leave pet alone :: tackles Kiba::

Ayu: this is one giant law suit waiting to happen

Sasuke::done crying in corner:: this is exactly what I would expect from that idiot

Kat::turns:: what did you call pet?

Sasuke: eep.

Censored for mindless violence involving wood screws

Ayu: well at the risk of filming even more evidence of murder I'ma end this now

Kat:: come back here you little fucktarted emo!

Sasuke: Mommy!

Don't forget to ask questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**k im sorry but i won't be writing for a little bit because my dog really hurt her back and I need to watch her for about a month my Mom might get a pin to put her in, and no it's not a tiny cage it's like a playpin for dogs. if you have any complaint's as to this matter you can come watch my dog while I write. **

**sorry to be so mean I was up most of the night crying so im a little bitchy.**

**-Ayu **


End file.
